One Moon River
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: When a river is for the sea and a moon is for the earth. How will they be together? This is a story for Athrun & Cagalli fans out there inspired by its OST's: Tsuki Hitotsu and River. Enjoy!
1. Phase 1: Finding the place of Sanctity

Cosmic Era 76. It has already been three years since the Destiny Plan acted by Gilbert Durandal manifested the entire space. The PLANTS are going off there agendas, needing to fill the Supreme Council's leader empty seat. As after Lacus Clyne refused to accept the position and left PLANTS for Orb the council members have wanted Athrun Zala to take over….

In a small conference room Yzak and Athrun together with Dearka are having a conversation when all of a sudden Athrun creep out of the room while Yzak's not looking. However, Dearka noticed him instead of busting him out he let him go like he saw nothing. And he just let Yzak blabbed there even if he himself wasn't listening at all. "What the…?! Dearka where is Athrun?" screamed Yzak as he turned around seeing no Athrun around. "I guess he went off," Dearka said with his over the table, hands on the chin and looking away from Yzak. "Damn it, Dearka! You didn't even tried to stop him?" asked Yzak eagerly as his head is turning all red and nerves keep popping as he see Dearka's expression.

On the other hand, Athrun got into a car and drives away. Waving hair, shining sky, he was thinking.

_Forgive me but I have stayed long enough. Things are not mine to handle anymore._

_There's only one thing I wanna do now…_

Just as the following morning Athrun indirectly said goodbye to Yzak and Dearka through a note he has left behind in his hotel room. As Yzak read the note all he could was crumpled the paper and continually held that Athrun is being stupid with his actions and decisions. Dearka despite of knowing Athrun turning down the offer they've been wanting him to accept, walked right into that all-glass window and inquired, "Is he really being stupid, Yzak? Have you ever thought that his being really strong, to leave all this behind for that purpose." Yzak couldn't answer him back for he knows to himself that Athrun was just running his life the way he had never had control over it before. Now all he could was walked out from that room almost wanting to cry. Dearka stayed in that place but followed Yzak through his stares and when he was gone he looked away again into the sky.

_That's right. No wisest decision will ever compete to a decision of leaving everything, _

_to be with the one you love the most…_

An immediate return of the Prime Minister to Orb from Alaska due to the absence of the Ambassadors from three governing countries got in the news everywhere. In the mind of that leader was playing words – _just as I thought I can be away with all those paper works…hehe silly me… _

Just as she grew up with all responsibilities her heart never grew out of wanting freedom also for herself.

Now all paper works are cranking up all over her table as the lady reads them one after the other. When then the pen she was holding not tightly dropped into the table where the point of it was directed to a picture frame right on her desk. Cagalli smiled, left off the papers she was at and head out.

"Lady Cagalli, are you going out?" Meg asked her as she passed by her on the stairs. Cagalli replied wearing a happy face, "I'll be at my sanctity to be at peace for awhile." Then she ran off to the car just as she had ordered to go, Shinn who turned out to be her new bodyguard insist on coming with her. Since she has no way out he let him be.

_All through the years, I have learned that peace is what we find among ourselves,_

_but sanctity within us where peace lies is what is hard to find…_

_---_

Hope you like it!

I'd like to know how it went so please comment thank you!

I'll put on the next phase ..._when comments are up...i guess  
_


	2. Phase 2: An Obligated's mind

Wind is passing through a hollow feeling that uncovers destiny. The weaving grace of the leaves come across a missing link.

There's always something in her mind but to what it is no one knows, no one can tell. She's looking out the window when Shinn tap her hand which laying on her lap. "Lady Cagalli, we're here." Shinn the bailed out of the car and unfastened the other door. Cagalli stepped out in an attractive green dress. "I can't believe you're in a dress, you've eaten something?" Shinn made known of her looks. "Die Shinn. I just want father to see in one, once in awhile," Cagalli told him with a witty-tone and wearing a smile on her face.

Lady Atha walks right up to the stairs before her which lead to the memorial of former leaders. Asuka tried to accompany her but she wanted to be on her own. He respected her yen and went back on to the car. With watchful eyes he followed her through his vigilant gaze.

_You've always put on that smile …you never cried since that time. Have you noticed?_

_I learned to admire that strength you've been showing._

_I'm glad to witness this up close. If only I can be the river of your strength, but I can't be._

_I'll stand by until you're no longer alone. Be happy…Princess._

She was standing in front of the biggest headstone, in the middle of that memorial. With the palm of her hand she touched it and rested her head over. "It's been awhile, father. As I promise, I came in a dress. sigh Peace has been into our hands. I just hope it would last long."

Cagalli slightly pushed herself away from the stone. Then the wind started blowing heavier lifting up her hair and the ends of her skirt. It was flowing; it was dancing along the waving sound of the trees. She affixed her hair behind her ear when the wind had stopped howling. Two doves put their feet up onto her father's stone. She wore a smile which means differently. It was like she remembered and understood something inside her.

_Everything's going great but I suddenly felt this way, father. Why?_

_It has been years now. We wanted peace and gained it._

_But as a price …if our story must remain a memory, a dream then… so be it._

_I'll do my best to push away my own desire…even if it means to forget._

_For as long as it benefits everyone. _

She closed her eyes and made a deep gasping and breathed heavily out. "Its fine," she whispered to herself believing with her strong words. "It's going to be fine …someday."

_thanks for waiting you guys... i'll put up the next one _

_more sooner than this. enjoy and leave a review. thanks! _


	3. Phase 3: Returning To You

"What's going to be fine someday for?"

"ATHRUN?" she called out in a surprise but cheery tone. It made Athrun smile. It has been awhile since he heard her called his name with familiarity.

"I mean … Athrun, why are you here?" she came saying changing her tone.

He was holding two bouquets of flowers. He put the Lavenders next to her father's headstone. And was quiet for awhile he seemed to be praying or something. He was standing there then one of the doves flew away while the other one stays.

_Help me… its going to be difficult. She's the same old Cagalli I know. Hard-headed._

Cagalli who was staring at him dropped attention to the dove that goes as it flaps its wings leaving the other.

"This symbolizes my devotion." Athrun suddenly said. "Sorry, what did you say?" Cagalli was a little lost of his words.

"You wanted to know why I'm here, right?"

"Uh! Yes…"

"It's not a coincidence that I saw you here. Shinn he knew I was coming today. So he told me you're gonna be here."

"Shinn? How? He was …wait he made a call before going inside the car…to you?"

Cagalli was getting smoke but she was still a little lost in Athrun's words that it made her jumpy and nervous inside. Her heart beats faster when Athrun turned to her holding the other bouquet of flowers.

_Here goes… ok._

Athrun gets closer and closer to her and handed the flowers to her

"White violets for taking chances, Jasmines for attachment, Chrysanthemums for loyal love and Primroses saying how I can't live without you. I wonder if I still have a place to go back to." – And he gave the impression of being sincere. Cagalli look at him then started laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I didn't know you were this corny." [laughing

"Oh! Come on! I was putting guts on those words. You could have guessed?"

Cagalli broke her laughing to a smile. And just look at him.

_No…am I doing it again? I'm getting you but I can't hold you back to a place you can't be you. _

_And … we just can't return to something that isn't there anymore. _

_You should go back to the place you belong and I …I belong here to Orb._

"Athrun…stop it! You know you're not supposed to be here. You better go back before it's too late. You're needed there."

She hand-over the flowers back to Athrun and turned around. Athrun was whispering to him self as he looked down, "Go back…? Why…?" So before she can make a step away from him, he grabbed her arm and made her face him. He was almost crying for his eyes were teary.

"Why?! Why do you always talk about duty?! Why can't you just have what you want?! Or maybe tell me it's over so that I would just leave it as it is! Tell me you don't need me and don't love me instead of telling me I'm needed some place else!!!

"Open your eyes Athrun it has been over a long time, you and me!!! And…yes… I don't need or even…lo…love you anymore!!! And you must no better that those who have duties can't have what they want!!! So just…GO BACK!!!

She runs down the stairs trying to hide her pain. She just wanted to run away from that place, from that moment. Through her way she noticed, the dove that went away came passing her side. It caught her eyes once again and saw it came back to the other. But she saw Athrun and in her mind she thought of just running away again, away from him.

_I don't want you … I don't want you back_

_I can't have you … I can't have you back_

_Athrun… it's the role we must play._

_---_

_Cagalli… I … I'll go back if that's what you want._

_But at least may say this for the last time to you …_

_I love you…_

It was getting dark and the wind started blowing harder. He was standing all alone there, tearing. He screamed and yelled all the rage inside him hoping it would go.

* * *

_i've put up this one as soon as i could ... please let me know what you think._

_the next one will be up. peace and love _


	4. Phase 4: Unstable emotions

Since that day Lady Cagalli kept herself busy. She wouldn't step outside her office. She wouldn't see anyone without any good reason. Her only chat-mates are the paper works that comes in and out of the room. If not she would be on the other line conversing to other leaders worldwide the matters of the nation, the people, the world. Everyday it's like that. Like it was a video tape being watched moment by moment and day by day.

Coffee became her satisfying breakfast and it still depends if she would drink it or not. While at night she'd pass out sooner than dinner can be served.

On the other hand, Athrun stayed at Lacus' and Kira's place which they insisted him to do. Not knowing what's happening to her beloved. Not being able to reclaim to her. He had his days spending in many ways.

He'd be out in the morning to the veranda or he would not get out of bed. In the afternoon, he'd be in the shore seemingly thinking as he watches the setting of the sun. And mostly he misses dinner.

But when he would not and Lacus would push him to join them in the table. He won't even get to half-empty his plat. And at nights he can't put himself to sleep. Athrun would go to the balcony. Drinking, he would say, "I'd be able to sleep later after this."

Then a night when Athrun was deep within his thoughts sipping up alcohol drinks. Kira came in bringing a glass of the same drink.

"What do you of the night? There are a lot of stars." He came asking as he was looking up the night sky.

"Honestly, I don't know. Right now, all I see is a sky filled with pretending shine. They're like worthless diamonds to me. It doesn't show any meaning or future."

"Athrun…things have turned differently, in fact, too different that I can't even change your point of view. I'm your best friend and we've been through a lot of things. But now I feel like I'm no good at all for you and her because I can't help. I can't just tell her to think about these things so easily. I …"

"Kira… you don't have to apologize for anything at all. You've been a good friend and you still are. It's…all my fault. These conflicts that are happening now are my fault. I shouldn't have left her in the first place. I was the closest, the nearest to her but why didn't I see that she needed me…or did I?"

"Athrun…you didn't know. You can't keep on blaming yourself."

"No use… Kira, no matter how many times I tell myself it doesn't change the fact that it's all my fault. It's because I didn't hold on… I was the first one to let go."

Athrun was trying to hold back all the tears from his eyes but it still flowed out on his face. He thought he had put the glass on his hands in the table but he missed. It fell to the floor and broke to pieces.

The breaking sound of the glass woke Lacus. She was worried that others might wake up especially the children so she went to see what was happening. Almost at the balcony she found Kira stopping Athrun to pick up the pieces.

"I told you I'd do this …you can't even see properly."

"It's my fault so it's alright… and I can still see them."

Lacus was just about to go to them when the phone started ringing.

"Who would call in this late…" she thought.

Athrun suddenly felt jumpy inside his heart, hearing the phone ring. And it went faster when Lacus called Kira inside. Even though he could not hear them talking he knew something was wrong. Kira was acting so pretentiously about something. Then Athrun stood up dropping all the pieces of glass that he just picked from the ground as Kira looked at him. He didn't notice his hands getting wounded in his tension. But Lacus saw him bleeding that she rushed on getting to him. Lacus hold him and felt him trembling. The cut was rather deep and she went to get an aid kit

"I don't like how you look, Kira. Tell me… who called?" Athrun asked him.

Kira couldn't answer him yet since Lacus approached Athrun again to treat his cut.

"It was from the mansion. They called because of … Cagalli," Kira said and Athrun was surprise. He forcefully took Lacus' hands from his and quickly grabbed Kira on his top. "What happened to her?!" he went asking fiercefully "Athrun stopped!" Lacus yelled in command "You're acting like a child! We are all worried as you are..."

Athrun started loosing grip-off his friend then he apologized.

"They said she collapsed. I don't know the details much but they said they saw her lying on the office floor unconscious."

"They've called in a doctor to the mansion. Where going there Athrun, are you?" Lacus asked him but he couldn't answer right away. He stared blankly saying nothing.

* * *

Tsubasa: Hey… what happened to you? 

_ME? Nothing. Why'd you ask?_

Tsubasa: It's been a while you post a new chapter

_Been busy its our finals … but it'll be over soon._

_Sorry if it took a while. Kisses._

Thanks for reading. ("o")


	5. Phase 5: Smile to goodbyes

"It won't be too hard for you soon…"

* * *

It was cloudy and windy that day. Seeing herself standing beside a tree. The leaves were seemingly waving goodbye to something. She didn't understand.

In the blink of her eye, she found herself lying on the grass field. As the wind touches her face she smiles. She covered her eyes seeing only darkness. But then she heard whispers coming from somewhere. She slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight was almost blinding. She saw a familiar shadow at first until she had a clear view.

"Ki...kira…?" she called.

Kira was talking to Dr. Tomomi, her doctor, when she called his name. "Cagalli!" he screamed in surprise. And went towards her side. The doctor checked her pulse. "It's a good thing you're awake now, Lady Cagalli. Don't worry she'll be in shape in no time Master," the doctor exclaimed exaggerating smile to cheer Kira.

"Lady Cagalli, I recommend you to rest for a little while. You should keep away from stress at least until you fully recover," Dr. Tomomi advised patting her head. "If anything goes wrong, contact me, Master."

And Kira walked the doctor out of the room. When he re-entered the room Lacus was already with him.

"Cagalli…I'm glad that you're awake now. Everyone has been worried about you," Lacus came saying as she approached Cagalli.

"What happened? Ugh! My head hurts … Why do I have bandages in my head?"

"Hitting your head on the side of your desk when you loose consciousness. No... I wouldn't be surprised if it does hurt." Kira jokingly exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"You don't remember? But I guess it doesn't matter, you're alright. You should just rest." Lacus told her combing Cagalli's hair gently."

"Tell me how long have I'd been asleep?"

"Not too long… three days."

"THREE DAYS? Are you serious?" and Cagalli stood up "Friday…if it's Friday then I got to go to Alaska for the conference."

"Ah…that one was cancelled so there's nothing to worry about." Kira filled in.

"Is that true Lacus?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I don't!"

"You're mean…"

"Yeah! Too nice you're gonna lie just to keep me in bed."

Lacus started laughing all of a sudden, "Oh Cagalli you're acting like you weren't even sick."

Cagalli blushed saying, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Ok… don't give me that look." and she smiled "Kira was telling the truth. The Union decided to cancel it the day after you collapsed."

"See? I was telling the truth. So for now have a good rest and I'll take care of the other things." Kira urged Cagalli to do as he gently takes her back to bed.

Those moments of laughter and warmness made her feel at ease. But little did she know…

Athrun was leaning on to a wall with a large whale painting hanging on it. He was looking down. Hearing sounds of laughter. He smiled with teary eyes.

_It's good to hear you laugh.  
_

_That's right...I shouldn't worry too much _

_'Cause Kira's gonna be there for you_

_It wouldn't be hard to leave  
_

_Because you'll still be happy no matter what.  
_

"Athrun? What are you doing here outside? Don't she wants to see you?"

"No…its not that. Actually, she doesn't know I'm here. But you go on Shinn."

"if that's so why don't you go inside? Listen Athrun… I think you should be with her at a time like this. You should..."

"NO It's fine…I'll be leaving anyway."

Athrun's face showed the exact opposite of his own words. But Shinn couldn't do anything about it. He goes on but then he stopped when Athrun called his name.

"Shinn… please don't tell her I was here. It wouldn't do her good and its better to walk away from here without her knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really… and I want to thank you for last time. I wasn't able to do so thank you."

After those words he went away.

Something was very different about him that's what Shinn thought as see him go.

The wind brings something new every time it comes. But what it brings is the question it always leaves.

Because it could either be for the better or for the worse…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Someone came knocking on Cagalli's door as she was looking outside her window pane watching the night sky.

"Lady Cagalli, phone call it's Master Kira"

"Come in…I'll take it"

_Over the phone_

"Yes…What is it?"

"_Cagalli…? Ah wait its Lacus who wants to talk to you."_

"_Cagalli!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well… we just wanted to know if you had fun tonight. Having dinner with us?"_

"Of course! Its been awhile… so I was really happy. Thank you."

" _-There Kira she said she was happy! –Well...that's all. Kira just wanted to make sure you had fun. He's like a worry wart. So be nice and go to sleep early, ok?"  
_

"Yes, MOM"

"_OK, bye!" _

Cagalli put down the phone and went to bed bringing a big smile to her sleep.


	6. Phase 6: Hidden taste of Chocolate

In the middle of her sleep, the touch of air in her skin gave her chill

In the middle of her sleep, the touch of air in her skin gave her chill. She was awakened. When she opened her eyes the light of the moon meets her face as it was hanging in the sky.

"What time is it?" she asked herself taking out the morning stars in her eyes. She leaned backward and reached the side table. She tapped the lamp shade and it lit. Then she looked at the clock. It was 3:45 am and counting. She stretched her arms as she yawns. Her lips were kind'a dry. She felt thirsty so she got up, grab and put on a rather silky smooth robe on and went outside the room. She didn't need to bring any light. She knows every corners of the mansion. That even with closed-eyes she'd get to any room she'd want to be.

Getting into the kitchen she head straight for the refrigerator. She did not turn the lights on so only the light of the fridge covered some shadows.

Cagalli only wanted to quench her thirst but when she opened the fridge. There was this cake that Lacus made for her. It was dress with a chocolate glaze, frosting in the sides with sliced-strawberries and a peppermint on top. It looked so delicious that she just felt hungry. She was trying to get a knife and a plate when suddenly the lights were switched on.

"I thought I heard someone sneaking… I never thought it would only be a big rat," a man's voice exclaimed.

"Shinn?! Its just you… wait I'm not a rat!"

"Hmm… but you're sneaking like one"

"Shut up… you know one of these days don't be surprise if I dismissed you from your job"

"Ok ok… my apologies Lady Cagalli"

"But Cagalli's fine it's just you and me"

"What are you pinching, huh?"

"A cake Lacus made. Want some it's really good?"

"Sure… but just a thin slice, thank you. I'm not really into sweets."

"That's too bad… there are many tasty and delicious sweets and you're just missing them. Here."

"And you are too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Fine…I don't care anyway."

"You're only saying that but you really want to know, don't you? But still I'm not going to tell you."

Cagalli showed an irritated bubbly face and had a forkful bite of her cake. And Shinn just smiled as he eats his piece.

"Shinn...?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never asked why you accepted Kira's proposal to you…to be my bodyguard."

"Well… I don't know too."

Then he came blushing a little feeling embarrassed about something and then sigh.

"All I know is I came here just to pay a visit. But then when I went back to the hotel I was staying at. He and Lacus were already there, waiting. I was surprised myself. A ZAFT soldier was just asked to be the Orb's Minister's bodyguard. They gave me time to think about it and the next thing I knew I accepted the offer. Why are you asking this now?"

"Nothing… It just came to my mind. You know, because before you were…"

Shinn's eyes came a little sad to hear where Cagalli's words were going. He then picked up the fork and put a cake on her mouth. He knew it was a little rude but then he just smiled and said, "I know that…dummy."

"What!? Dummy!? You're committing a crime here. I'm still Orb's…"

"You're the one who told me to talk to you naturally when there's just us."

"Well…yeah. But that wasn't being natural that was simply being harsh and mean!"

"Fine…You know what? Now you sound like someone I know, getting authoritative when she gets pissed off."

"You said she… referring to Lunamaria Hawke?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Shinn weren't you two used to be together?"

"Yes. Actually, Luna came with me when I paid visit here but when I accepted the offer. We quarreled a lot of times. She didn't want to stay here you see."

"So she returned to the PLANTS but we still had contact with each other."

"I know it's not my business but it's up to you to answer it. Why did you break up?"

"She found someone else she said. And funny thing is it was alright with me. It seemed like I wasn't even affected."

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"If it wasn't for that offer you could probably still be together."

"That's why it's so fit to call you dummy even after the years. Look, it's not your fault because basically if we still did love each other we'd be together even if we're far from each other. That's why communicating devices waere invented. To help people communicate with the ones they love and care. Don't let it get to your head anymore, ok? Besides you have your life to meddle with as it is messy up until now."

"Again what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Shinn came close to her cleaning off the plates from the table and putting them on the tub. Then he patted Cagalli's head and told her to go to sleep.

_Sorry for lying to you._

_Lunamaria never left me because there was another guy._

_But more like there was another girl._

_YOU…_

But then before he went away he stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and exclaimed, "Don't pretend to yourself anymore Cagalli. You might be scared but everything will work out. Just try…you're strong." Her eyes were wide-open. She understood quite well what he meant. When Shinn was fina'lly gone she uttered to herself, "You're wrong… I'm not strong…"


	7. Phase 7: Gutters takes risk

"Lady Cagalli your breakfast is here," Meg noted as she entered Cagalli's room

"Lady Cagalli your breakfast is here," Meg noted as she entered Cagalli's room. But when she got inside Cagalli was no longer in bed. Meg called her again and she came out from the bathroom. She was off her pajamas and was wearing a striped layered tee top and pants. "Oh! Meg? Sorry … but I'd like to eat downstairs," Cagalli exclaimed showing a rather guilty-ridden face. "That's not a problem. I'll just have to bring this down then," and she gladly smiled.

"Why did you bring that down, Meg?" Shinn asked as they met at the end of the stairs. But even before she could reply to him they heard Cagalli's voice saying, "I'd be eating down there again. Is there anything wrong with that?" "Nothing. I just thought you're trying to starve yourself again. And really there was no need for you to scream like that," Shinn told her off. Meg continued to the dining table while he waited for Caglli to come down.

When she got down the stairs Shin took her hand to be an aide. "You're on your mask again. Being kind and so, huh?" Cagalli pointed out on his true form. "Well…if only no one would see I would trip you down and watch you fall from the stairs and give a big evil laugh," he punned with a serious look on his face. And Cagalli gave him a blow on his chest. "Aw! Geez… take a joke," he exaggeratingly screamed after getting poked.

"But you know what … I was gon'na ask you for something after breakfast but I guess I could ask you now."

"You sound serious…. What is it?"

"Remember last years Christmas party? You introduce to a friend of yours who was a photographer. Mi…Mir"

"Miriallia?"

"Yeah…right. Do you have her contact number? Can I have it?"

"What for? Don't tell me you like her and plan to…"

"Nothing like that… I just need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I don't want to tell you. But you got to trust me."

"Ok… but you have to make sure you don't do something stupid. I'd give it to you after breakfast."

"Thank you. You don't know what it means…"

"I certainly don't"

* * *

"Here…"

When Shinn got Mir's number he said goodbye and hurried to his car saying he'd be back. Then he drove away.

"What does he need with her…"

_Sorry…_

_But doing nothing is not my thing._

_That's why I'm going to give it a one last shot_

_And hope for it to work this time._

As he was driving he took his phone out his pocket and dialed Mir's number. Then put it on the holder hit the loudspeaker button. After several seconds of ringing someone fin'lly picked up.

"_Hello…."_

"Ms. Miriallia Haw?"

"_Yes… who's this?"_

"I'm Shinn Asuka. Do you remember? We at the Yamato's place on last year's Christmas party."

"_Yeah I remember you but how did you get my number?"_

"I got it from Cagalli. Listen, I really need to talk to you. Do you think we could meet up?"

"_Sure. Now…? Where?"_

And Mir had a pen and a paper where she wrote the location. "Ok, see you there then." She said then hanged up. Mir paused for awhile and stared at that piece of paper.

_Shinn Asuka…_

_What does he want? What is he up to?_

_Important?_

_I guess there's nothing wrong if I just check it out._

Her eyes had a strong sense of curiosity. So she filed the papers in her desk, fixed things on her bag. And before she carried her bag, she was wrote something on the paper. When she was done she got going on a cab.

Not later after, someone arrived at the office, it was her boss. He came looking for her but she didn't respond. He came to her desk and read this note.

_Something came up, be back soon. – Mir_

* * *

And they met on a coffee shop. Shinn was having an espresso and Mir having a latte over their conversation.

"So you want me to help you?"

"Yes. In your kind of field you should have different connections that will make this work."

"But aren't you involving yourself to much? Have you ever thought of what might happen if the situation becomes uncontrollable and in the end won't work? How would you deal with it?"

"I've already thought about those things. And all that was clear to me was that what if's only gets us confused and keeps us on thinking negative. If we won't take a gamble then nothing will really happen."

"I know what you mean. But…"

"But…what? All I need to know is if you could help me or not? Because we don't have all the time"

"Perhaps… you're right" then Miriallia had a moment on looking at Shinn's eyes.

_This guy… who would think you were once on the other side._

_He's more concerned on this matter than anyone else. Is he right?_

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

After settling their talk Mir went ahead. Shinn on the other hand, stayed for a bit longer and made another phone call. He was saying, "Please make sure you'd get here by tomorrow." And just before he hangs up he said, "Thanks again. Then tomorrow I'll see you."

* * *

ooh... i'm so nervous putting up this one

i don't know why??

maybe its how you guys would think be nice ... _please? _


End file.
